


sneaking out

by 191hyunjins



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191hyunjins/pseuds/191hyunjins
Summary: In which Park Jimin and Lee Taemin are secretly dating and sneak out at night to meet.





	sneaking out

taemin pov:

"... we should go there after class today!" i heard my boyfriend whisper faintly. it sounded as if he was far away even though he stood right next to me. "yah! taemin!" i turned my head towards him. "huh?" "were you even listening?" i sighed. "jimin, i'm trying to focus on class." he pouted. god, how much I wanted to kiss away his pout at that moment. "tell me again after this class ends, okay? you should focus too! i don't want you to have problems memorising the choreography again." i whispered. he nodded and smiled. "okay."

we watched the dance instructor, slowly following his moves. "okay, class! your turn. you saw the moves, now practice them. i'll be watching and help you if you forgot a part. you'll have time to learn this part of the choreography until the end of the month which is in about 2 weeks." we got into position and started copying the moves he had shown us a minute ago. i stood behind jimin and to my surprise he got all moves right at the second try even though he hadn't paid much attention. he always learns so fast, i thought. why was i even worrying about him not paying attention in class when it's me who can't get the choreography right?

my eyes got stuck on him. the way the muscles in his arms, back and thighs flexed with every move he made had always fascinated me. i'm one lucky man to call this perfect angel my boyfriend, i thought. but i got quickly pulled out of my dreamlike state by our dance instructor who was yelling at me. "yah! mr lee! i would very welcome it if you would practice like everyone else instead of staring at mr park who, by the way, is doing great. good job, mr park!" i saw a blush creep up jimin's neck when the dance instructor praised him. "thanks, mr jung.", he mumbled with a small bow. he looked over his shoulder and smiled at me brightly. he had always loved being praised when he was doing well. his eyesmile slowly faded away and the blush reached the tip of his ears when he realised i had watched him dancing all this time. i smirked at him and started practicing again. i noticed him staring at me for a minute before he turned around to do the same.

a while later we walked out of the dance practice room together. "so... i heard you were staring at me, mr lee?", jimin asked with a teasing tone in his voice. "oh, shut up." he laughed and rested his head against my shoulder for a second. "let's grab some lunch at the cafeteria! i'm starving.", i suggested. "me too. let's go!", jimin said cheerfully and ran over to the cafeteria. i watched him, oblivious that i was smiling to myself.

we sat down at a table, our thighs touching. jimin shifted around uncomfortably and the next second he had already crossed his right leg over my left leg. i rested my hand on his thigh, right above his knee, drawing small circles on his knee with my thumb. i turned to look at him. "what did you want to tell me when we were in dance class?" he hummed, remembering that i hadn't paid attention to what he had said earlier. "the new ice rink that opened last week... i asked you to go there with me after class. we haven't gone on any cute dates for a while, so i thought it would be a nice idea." i smiled. he had always liked the romantic kind of stuff. "sure! we only have one more class anyway."

i checked the time on my phone which had been lying on the table next to my plate all this time. "shit! talking about our last class: it starts in two minutes! hurry up!" we hurried out of the cafeteria but before we parted ways i hugged him. he walked off and i remembered something i've been wanting to do for a while. "i'll pick you up from japanese class, so you better wait there for me!", i shouted. he turned around, continuing to walk backwards, and smiled. "okay! but, hyung, that's cheesy!", he shouted back. "i know. but you love it." i saw him roll his eyes. "damn, yes, i do! but i love you more!" "don't say that too loud! are you crazy?!", i replied in shock but jimin just smiled, shrugged, turned around and walked to his japanese class.

after my chinese class had ended, i ran down the hallway. jimin walked out of the room a minute after i had arrived at the door of the classroom, looking the most exhausted he had ever been. "are you alright?", i asked worriedly. "i'm okay, don't worry. can we just leave already? please." i didn't ask any further questions and led him to my car. i opened the door for him and he gave me a small smile before he got into the car. i walked to the other side and got into the driver's seat. jimin had already typed what i supposed to be the address of the ice rink into the navigation system and was resting his head against the window, his eyes closed. i started the engine and gave him a worried look before resting my hand on his thigh like i always did when i was driving. a small smile crept on his plump lips. he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

we were driving in silence and after a while it started to rain. the sound of raindrops softly plopping against the windows seemed to have a calming effect on both of us. i gained my courage and cleared my throat. "jimin... did... something happen?" he opened his eyes and watched the buildings we were slowly passing by. i heard him take a deep breath and sighing as he exhaled. "just the japanese teacher yelling at me because i didn't really focus in class..." i sighed. "i told you that you have to pay attention in class." "i know. but i couldn't...", he trailed off. "and why is that?" jimin turned his head towards me and gave my hand a squeeze. "i couldn't stop thinking about you, taemin." i swear i could hear the grin he had spread across his face just from the way his voice sounded. "now you're the one being cheesy.", i tried scolding him but i couldn't help smiling.

we drove the rest of the way in an enjoyable silence which i only interrupted when we arrived. "we're here, mr park." jimin scoffed. "i'd rather be mr lee..." he caught me off guard with that, so i didn't know what to say. "well..." i cleared my throat again and turned off the engine. i couldn't believe what i was about to say. "give me one more year. let's wait until you come of age." jimin choked on his own saliva and i patted his back to make the coughing stop. "ssssshhhh... it's okay. i'm here. take deep breaths. you're alright." i whispered to him, so that he began to steady his breathing again.

"you-", he had to take a break from talking because he still couldn't breathe properly from coughing. "you're joking, right?" i took his hand in mine and softly ran my fingertips over his knuckles. i couldn't look at him because i was so embarrassed, so i looked at his hand in mine. they were so small and they felt soft as ever. i thought of what to say, closed my eyes just to open them again a few seconds later and then started talking. "actually no... if that's what you wish... i've been thinking about it for a long time too..." i could hear jimin gasp and hold his breath, so i looked up until our eyes met. we were just sitting there in silence, looking into each other's eyes. if i ever fall out of love with jimin, his big, chocolate brown eyes would be enough to make me fall in love with him all over again, i thought. we sat there like this for a few minutes until i became nervous.

"jimin... say something, please..." jimin took a few deep breaths and stared at our intertwined hands. "h-hyung, i-", he stuttered. "i wish i could believe you... we've been together for a long time now but... you know my last boyfriend broke me as if i meant nothing to him, as if i was nothing but glass-" "jiminie... baby...", i interrupted him. i let go of his hand and grabbed my jacket from the backseat. i hesitated for a moment but then pulled out a small, red box from the pocket of the jacket. "i know it's hard but a while ago i bought these here..." jimin's eyes widened. "taemin-", he choked out. "please, let me talk. this is already hard enough for me." he nodded and i turned towards him. my hands were shaking as i slowly opened the box, showing him the matching rings.

jimin's breath hitched. "hyung!" "yes, sweetheart?" i grinned. "they're so beautiful..." "not as beautiful as you, darling." "shut up." i was unbelievably happy that he liked them. "sorry, baby. i can't do that. i'm not done yet." he tilted his head to one side and raised an eyebrow. "park jimin, i love you more than anything in the world and you know that. i know we're still young but i'm sure that i want to spend the rest of my life with you. do you promise to marry me once you come of age and we graduated?" jimin was holding back tears of happiness. he squealed in excitement and threw his arms around my neck which made me accidentally drop the ring box. he clung onto me like a little koala. "yes! i do! i love you so, so much, taemin.", he said between hiccups. he was sobbing. "i love you too, jimin." i loosened his grip around my neck, so that we were face to face again. i wiped his tears away with my thumbs, placed a kiss on each of his cheeks, the tip of his nose and his forehead, put my hands around his neck and pressed my forehead against his. "save the tears for our wedding day. i don't want to see you cry.", i whispered softly. he nodded and i grabbed his cheeks, crashing our lips together in a passionate kiss. we separated and smiled at each other. i picked up the box and slid the ring on jimin's left ring finger. he hesitated for a second but then slid the second ring on my ring finger. he looked down at his hand, admiring the ring on his finger. he smiled and i lifted his chin with my pointer finger. "we should go in.", jimin whispered. "you're right." i kissed him one more time before we got out of the car.

we went inside the ice rink and i paid for two pairs of skates. jimin struggled putting them on, so I helped him lace up his skates. when we had put on gloves and scarves, i grabbed his hand and pulled him on his feet. jimin stumbled forward and held onto my arm, so i wrapped my arm around his waist and helped him walk towards the ice. we slowly skated hand in hand but jimin was clumsy enough to make us fall on our butts several times. we would laugh everytime we fell and then help each other up again and i stopped him every now and then to kiss him softly. i didn't care that we were in public and people were watching. i wanted to show everyone that jimin was mine and that i was proud to be with him. after about an hour we became hungry, so i bought fries and we shared them. after we had finished eating, we skated for a few more hours until jimin told me he was tired and cold and wanted to go home. we gave back the skates and headed towards my car. i dropped jimin off at his house and kissed him goodbye.

"see you tomorrow, hyung. and thank you for today.", he said happily, his smile reaching his eyes. "see you tomorrow, baby.", i answered as he threw the car door shut. i started the engine again and drove home.

jimin pov:

i walked towards my house, unlocked the door, went inside and carefully closed the door behind me, still smiling. my cheeks slowly started hurting from smiling too hard. "park jimin!" i heard my dad yell angrily. my smile quickly faded and i sighed because i knew what was about to happen. i had gotten used to it by now. another sigh left my lips as i entered the kitchen where my father was sat at the table as if he had been waiting there just to yell at me. "where were you?! it's 8pm!" his voice echoed through the room. "i was ice-skating with a friend.", i replied, telling him the truth. for my liking it was enough of the truth. my father snorted. "who were you with?" i sighed because i knew i couldn't lie to him without making the whole situation worse than it already was. "lee taemin..." he let out a cold laugh. "why did i even ask? of course you were with that fag! i told you to stop hanging around with him!" "but dad-" "no buts! you won't meet him again!", he interrupted me. his voice was like thunder and i got angrier than i had ever been before. "stop calling him that! it's perfectly fine to be gay and i like him!", i yelled back at him. "i can't believe he turned you gay. from now on you'll come home right after class ends without going anywhere! take a shower and then go to your room. i don't want to see you anymore." tears were building up in my eyes as i started walking away from him. "and take that childish ring off your finger!", my father yelled after me. when i arrived at my room, i threw my backpack onto my bed. i left my room again and locked myself in the bathroom. i turned the shower on and broke down crying as soon as i had entered the bathtub. i sat in the cold tub, my knees pulled up to my chest, my arms wrapped around them, letting the warm water run over my body. after a while i thought about how pathetic i must look, so i tried to calm down, finished showering quickly and walked back to my room. i had one missed call and a message from taemin.

 _taemin ♥:_  
have you gotten in trouble for being home late? was your dad angry that you were with me again? i'm worried. i hope you're alright... i'm really tired, so i'll go to bed now. good night, minmin. i love you ❤  
_08:53pm_

i smiled sadly as i turned off my phone. i got into my pyjamas and laid down on my bed to cry myself to sleep.  _why can't my parents just accept me the way i am?_

_next day_

i had hurried to leave the house without my dad noticing me. i even skipped breakfast - which i usually don't do because taemin doesn't want me to skip meals - because i didn't want to give him another chance to yell at me like he did last night. taemin was late and he wasn't responding to any of my messages. i started worrying. our first class was about to start as i finally spotted his car. i ran up to him and hugged him so tight that i was afraid that he might suffocate. since no one was outside of the school building anymore, i jumped and wrapped myself around him, not wanting to let go. taemin brought his hand up to my head and ran it through my hair.

"sorry, i'm late. i'm so sorry for ignoring your messages but i slept too long, so i needed to hurry. let's talk about everything in class, it's only english anyway.", he mumbled into the crook of my neck. i nodded and slowly let go of him. we walked to the classroom and apologised to the teacher for being late before we took a seat in the back of the class where the teacher couldn't see us because we were much shorter than everyone who sat in front of us. i leaned against him and taemin grabbed my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "tell me what happened last night.", he demanded before kissing the top of my head. i took a deep breath and told him everything. "taemin, what are we going to do now?!", i whisper-yelled, trying to hold back my sobs. "i don't want to break up. i can't. i need you."

taemin pov:

seeing jimin like this broke my heart. i pulled him closer to my chest. i tried my best to calm him. "we won't break up. you're mine and i'm yours. you can still wear the ring, just not at home. we'll find a way. i promise. they can't separate us." jimin wiped away his tears and nodded. i quickly kissed his cheek twice and he nuzzled himself more into my hug while i was thinking about ways how our relationship could work out now that he wasn't allowed to meet me anymore.

after our last class had ended, i insisted on driving jimin home, so that we would at least have a little amount of time together and with a deep sigh he had agreed.

_later in the evening_

jimin pov:

i was supposed to sleep but i couldn't. my parents and my little brother had already gone to bed, so the house was silent. i sighed and rolled on my side to grab my phone from the nightstand. i scrunched my eyes shut as the bright light of the display hit my face. it took me a while to get used to the brightness. after i had gotten used to it i rolled on my stomach and decided to text taemin.

 _minmin ❤️:_  
are you still awake?  
_11:41pm_

taemin ♥:  
yup. i guess you can't sleep?  
_11:41pm_

i was a little surprised by the quick response. i hadn't expected him to reply this fast.

 _minmin ❤️:_  
correct. what are you doing?  
_11:42pm_

 _taemin ♥:_  
i'm still out with kai and you?  
_11:42pm_

i hated it so much when he hung around that guy. i'm the jealous - and maybe even slightly possessive - type of boyfriend anyway but my boyfriend being around that fuckboy made me feel uneasy.

 _minmin ❤️:_  
just lying around  
_1_ _1:42pm_

 _minmin ❤️:_  
why are you still outside? it's almost midnight! you should go home  
_11:43pm_

 _taemin ♥:_  
it's friday night, baby. we're usually out until midnight or even later  
_11:43pm_

 _taemin ♥:_  
are you jealous?  
_11:45pm_

 _taemin ♥:_  
baby?  
_11:49pm_

 _minmin ❤️:_  
can i come?  
_11:49pm_

 _taemin ♥:_  
sure  
_11:49pm_

 _taemin ♥:_  
we're at the swings in the park  
_11:50pm_

 _minmin ❤️:_  
on my way. see you, hyung  
_11:50pm_

i jumped up from my bed and quickly put on some clothes. i decided to wear black skinny jeans, a black shirt with a white palm-pattern and black shoes. i remembered that taemin had bought it for me a few weeks ago. i grabbed my phone and keys and silently sneaked out of my room. i could hear my dad's deep snores, so i didn't worry that he might wake up from any sounds i would make and ran down the stairs and out of the house. a few minutes later i arrived at the park. i saw the two boys sitting on the swings. taemin spotted me and stood up. "jiminie!", he exclaimed as i walked up to my hyungs to greet them. "hi.", i replied. i gave kai a look and he understood immediately that i didn't want him there. "erm i-", he cleared his throat. "uhm... i should go now. i bet my mum is waiting for me." taemin looked at him. "huh? no. you can stay if you want-" kai smiled but behind his smile hid his annoyance. "it's fine, hyung. i'll see you around. goodbye, taemin. bye, jimin." he gave me one last glare before turning around and walking off. taemin turned towards me. "what-" "i don't want him around you. he just wants to get into your pants." taemin sighed but nodded and smiled at me. he hugged me and gave me a peck on my lips.

taemin pov:

i took a few steps forward and jimin backed away with a questioning look in his eyes. i pressed him against the framework of the swing and caged him between my arms. "how did you sneak out?", i asked. "my parents are sleeping.", he answered quickly. i sighed. "they're going to kill you." jimin snorted. "i don't care." another deep sigh left my lips. "you're gonna get caught-" jimin looked down. "i missed you." i smiled. "i missed you too." he kissed me and wrapped his tiny hands around my neck. "i thought that we could maybe do it this way..." i furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "do what which way?" "well... we can't meet after school, so... we could meet at night when everyone is asleep..." "jimin!" "taemin." he looked deep into my eyes. they were glistening with tears. "i can't do this. i have to meet you. i don't want to lose you. if we don't meet you'll hang out with kai instead and he's going to take you away from me at some point because you can see him more often..." i hugged him tightly and buried my face in his shoulder. i had to take a deep breath because i was on the verge of tears. otherwise i would've started crying. i wanted to stay strong. for him. "you won't lose me. especially not to kai. what is he compared to you?" jimin snorted again before listing all the things he thought which were better about kai than him. "he's taller, he's more tanned, he has more abs, he's a year older than me which means he's closer to your age, he is handsome, ..." i shut him up with a kiss. "that's not true. he's not more good-looking than you. and why would i want a guy who's taller than me even though he's younger? i would hate that so much. and on top of all that i don't have feelings for him. he's just a friend. nothing more. and he'll never be more than that. i only want you. no one else." i grabbed jimin's face and kissed him deeply to underline my statement. jimin smiled brightly as we separated and i wiped away the tears he had shed. "i love you.", we whispered at the same time.

we stood there for a moment, hugging each other. "let's go for a walk.", i suggested after a while. jimin nodded into my chest and carefully pushed me away from him. i grabbed his left hand as we were making our way out of the park. my fingers brushed against something cold as i intertwined our fingers. "you're wearing the ring.", i said, smiling. "of course i am. i'm not at home and no one can see it now anyway." we continued talking while we were walking around the streets.

around 2am i walked jimin home. "promise me to go to sleep immediately!", i demanded as we stood in front of the house. "okay, i promise." i hugged him and gave him one last kiss before he unlocked the door and disappeared inside. as i arrived at home i got a message from jimin.

 _minmin ❤️:_  
we still need a solution to make the public think we broke up, so that no one can tell our parents about us... can you come to school a few minutes earlier on monday, so that we can think about something together?  
_02:09am_

 _taemin ♥:_  
sure. now sleep! good night, sleep well and sweet dreams. we can text tomorrow. i love you, babyboy


End file.
